


White Sandy Beaches

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	White Sandy Beaches

**White Sandy Beaches**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 30

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Wednesday, August 30, 2000_    
  
  
  
  
  


Xander squinted behind his sunglasses in the bright August sunlight, staring across the white Pacific. The stretch of white sandy beach he was on was deserted, rocky crags providing privacy on either side of him. He'd camped at the beach the night before and would do so again this coming night... and the next and the next until he felt ready to face his old friends. He'd left a note for Spike at the other campsite -- leaving without a word was something Xander would never do -- telling Spike where he'd be. He didn't know if Spike would show up at the beach or not, nor did he rightly care.   
  


The sound of the waves crashing on the beach was a soothing balm to Xander's worries. As soon as he'd awoken, he'd shed his clothing and slathered himself with a strong sunscreen, using a special sunscreen on his genitals. He didn't need to get a sunburn down there.   
  


Sitting on his shirt with his legs extended, Xander leaned back on his forearms and looked out over the ocean. No one had bothered him since he'd arrived at the beach, just as he'd hoped. He allowed the salty breeze to blow the cobwebs from his mind. Although almost everything was white with his crazy vision, not being pressured to distinguish what he saw made it more calming that headache-inducing.   
  


He was still fairly upset with his behavior at Willy's. The fight had been primarily self-defense, but it shouldn't have happened at all. He knew he was a human going into a demon establishment. His only reason for being there was to give Spike the Hawk's keys. Stopping for a drink had been simply foolish.   
  


Xander sighed. What was done, was done. He couldn't change it and dwelling on it did nothing but piss him off. He focused on the sand by his feet and, using his mind, created a tiny tornado by charging certain air molecules and killing others in a circular pattern.   
  


"Interesting," a melodic deep voice commented from behind Xander. "Do you work magicks or are you telekentic?"   
  


Xander jerked in surprise, the mini-tornado collapsing as he looked behind him. He blinked several times as his brain worked to decipher what he saw. Behind him stood a tall, lanky male. On the surface, he looked human, but his internal electrical pattern showed that he was definitely not.   
  


"Um... hi," Xander said warily.   
  


"Hello." The male smiled, walked around Xander and crouched by his feet. The guy picked up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers. "I am called Lilac. And you?"   
  


"Xander," Xander replied, pulling his knees up for modesty's sake.   
  


"You need not hide yourself, Xander, for I do not plan to hide myself," Lilac said, spreading his arms slightly. His tackle was rather impressive. He was also rather aroused.   
  


A corner of Xander's mouth turned up. "Is that an invitation or a threat?" he asked. He wasn't afraid. There was only one being on Earth he feared anymore and that was himself.   
  


"It is an invitation," Lilac replied. "You are an aesthetically pleasing specimen. I would like very much to lay with you."   
  


Xander threw his head back and laughed. Amusement chased away any wariness he felt about the non-human. "Do you often proposition strangers sunbathing in the nude?"   
  


"Yes," Lilac responded bluntly.   
  


Still chuckling, Xander scooted over and patted the corner of the shirt spread beneath him. "Have a sit down," he invited with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
